


What Happens in Vegas Doesn’t Always Stay in Vegas

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing comes back from Vegas with a silver band around his ring finger and a tall blond beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas Doesn’t Always Stay in Vegas

Sunlight floods into the room, its warmth reaching Yixing’s cheeks, its light awakening his heavy eyes. He groans as he closes his mouth, wiping the drool that managed to escape when he was asleep then he slowly and carefully opens one eye before the other, taking a peek at his surroundings, wondering why his curtains are open. When the light becomes too much for his eyes, he closes them again, hating himself for opening them in the first place.

Yixing is annoyed because for one he usually wakes up even before the sun can peek at the horizon and second,  _ why is it so hot? _

For a good three seconds he grumbles at the warm temperature then remembers that he is in Vegas for a four-day trip with his best friend Lu Han and some of their colleagues and friends. The older Chinese is getting married the week after and decided to have a bachelor party before he finally seals the deal with his beau of four years, Minseok, seems about right.

Although it was initially part of the arrangement, as it is to celebrate Lu Han's last days as a single man, to drink a lot and be merry, they had originally planned for that to happen later in their trip. But Yixing should have known. Lu Han being the party animal and the free spirit that he is, pulled the younger Chinese right after he had settled into his room, telling him they were only going out for dinner. However dinner turned out into a drinking session at the restaurant they ate at which quickly escalated to club hopping, with the elder saying: "We're in Vegas, what else is there to do?"

Yixing immediately got roped into drinking but unlike before he didn't refuse the shots his friends thrust to him or the bottles of beer that inconspicuously landed in his hand. He cut a little slack for himself, to  _ live a little, _ as Lu Han would always tell him. Vegas was going to be his breather, opening a small startup film company with their friends hadn't been easy. And as much as Yixing enjoyed and loved what he was doing, it was inevitable to feel stressed; it is still a job after all. So when Lu Han told him,  _ "Let's go to Vegas for my stag night, you also look like you could use a drink or two." _ He immediately got up from his seat and made sure they cleared everything on their schedule so they don't have anything to worry about before their long drive up North. And it seemed like even if he went past his threshold he didn't care at all.

That is until he realizes that there is something sturdy behind him and something is pulling him back against it around his waist. Slowly but surely Yixing turns his head around to see just what, or maybe who, it is and he almost squeals in surprise.

His eyes immediately land on the slightly parted thin pink lips before him, they then travel up to find a sharp nose and heavy eyebrows. The owner of these features still seems to be asleep as his eyes are still closed and his breathing is even. Yixing brings his left hand up to cover his mouth, afraid that he might make a sound that could wake the sleeping man. But then he feels something cold touch his lips, his hands feel warm though. So he uncovers his mouth and looks down at his hand. What he sees surprises him and the shriek he lets out wakes his bed neighbor.

"Wha-Xing?" The hold around his waist tightens as the blond jolts awake, Yixing is half-surprised that the stranger knows his name but he himself cannot put a name to this face in front of him, "Whath ishit?" The man asks, voice deep and gravelly with sleep. Yixing would have melted just because of his voice but right now he thinks he will pee his pants, if he has one, in fear. He stumbles backwards, pushing himself away from the stranger.

"W-who a-are you?" When he is a good distance away from the man, he notices that the blond is naked, "Why are you naked?" He shouts in surprise then looks down at himself, "Why am _ I _ naked?" He shrieks again, pulling the blankets up to his neck in an attempt to cover himself.

The blond male wipes one large hand over his face, the one that has a ring identical to what Yixing saw on his left hand mere seconds ago. A heavy sigh leaves the stranger’s lips afterwards, "You don't remember?" He asks, lifting his head to look at Yixing again. By the way the brunet's face is bunched up in confusion, head tilted to the side and lips pursed; he clearly has no idea what the other is talking about. So the blond pulls himself up to sit on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard then he meets Yixing's gaze and continues, "My name is Yifan and I am your husband."

"What?" Yixing chokes on air, eyes bulging out, unbelieving of what the other man is talking about. "You're lying." He adds, his face ashen as it dawns on him as to why he has a ring on his finger. He doesn't even like wearing accessories.

"Why would I lie to you?" The man,  _ Yifan, _ Yixing may or may not be thankful that he has a name for the handsome face now, yawns then points at the nightstand on the brunet's side of the bed, "Our marriage certificate is over there."

He scrambles to take the piece of paper to check. The brunet reads through the paper diligently, not skipping any word but his hangover is too much, his headache feels like its splitting his head right in the middle.

"Hangover?" Yifan asks from the other side of the bed, not moving or doing anything that could startle Yixing. The brunet nods, remembering a little late why he doesn't drink a lot. "I'll get you some Advil." The blond swings his legs to the side of the bed and before Yixing can even see anything that he doesn't need to see, he returns his attention back to the document in his hands. Yifan wears his boxers before standing up and going to the minibar, fetching a bottle of water for Yixing before disappearing into the bathroom. That's when Yixing realizes that he isn't even in his own hotel room but this man,  _ his husband's, _ room instead.

When Yifan returns, he drops two capsules of the pain reliever onto Yixing's hand, even opening the bottle for his husband before giving it to him. He returns to his side of the bed and fishes the menu out for him to look at.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks, a finger moving down the list as he skims through the choices. Yixing can't even think straight with his headache so he waits until the effect of the medication sinks in. Yifan turns to his side to check on his husband, noting the younger's closed eyes and the way he's breathing audibly. "I'll just order for us, if that's okay with you?" The younger nods, he's not even supposed to be trusting this man who claims to be his husband but he is too weak to even argue and food sounds very tempting at the moment.

Yifan gives room service a shout, picking Oriental dishes to be sent to their room. Yixing can hear the blond's accent as he tries not to say the names of the food how they are originally said but with an American pronunciation that whoever on the other end of the line can easily understand. He smiles at how considerate this man can be then he frowns because if he is really considerate then he should have waited until Yixing is ready before marrying him instead of waking up and flaunting a piece of document to his face declaring their marriage. But Yixing lets it rest for now as he waits for the Advil to kick in.

Yifan doesn't open the television or even a conversation with Yixing, knowing a hangover can be very hard for someone. He just reaches for his cellphone and starts checking his e-mail and the different social networking accounts he has. A smile grows on his face when he sees the photo he posted on his Instagram account of him and Yixing kissing on the altar. It is still surreal for him as well, that he is now married, he never even thought that he was the marrying type. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and Yixing seemed like the right choice, even as drunk as he was the night before he still glowed in a way that Yifan had never seen in anybody else before.

The ringing of the doorbell startles him and he jumps on his feet to get it. Yixing also opens his eyes at the sound but he assured the brunet that he will get it.

"Oh that was fast," Yifan comments when he sees the cart of food right when he opens the door.

"My husband is still asleep so I'll take it from here." Yifan's mention of the word  _ husband  _ and how naturally it sounds coming from him makes Yixing's senses tingle for some reason. He then scolds and reminds himself that he doesn't want to be in this relationship. He's too young to be married, not to mention to a guy whose name is the only thing he knows about.

Yifan rolls in the cart, smoothly parking it near the table, the one facing the window. The blond then takes one of the plates with rice and places an assortment of viand on it before placing it on a tray. He helps Yixing to sit up on the bed afterwards, the brunet, flinching at first when Yifan takes his hand. The blond then takes the tray and places it on Yixing's lap, making sure he has everything from bread down to the dessert before sitting on the chair and eating his half of the meal. They don't talk again, the sound of the utensils hitting the porcelain being the only noises one can hear in the room. It is inexplicably comfortable though and Yixing allows himself to watch the man he  _ accidentally _ married in the wee hours of the night.

Yifan is tall, Yixing noted when he saw the blond stand up minutes ago to get their food. The brunet surmises that if he stands up face to face with him, he would be just around Yifan's shoulder and he finds himself not minding the height difference. He already had the chance to get to know what the blond's chest feels like when he had his back pressed against it. Though it was fleeting, he can't deny how firm they felt and can't help but imagine how nice it would be to feel them under his hands. A while ago, when Yifan came close to him he noticed that his sharp facial features came together to give him a mean look but when the blond smiled they all molded together and his face instantly turned soft. Yixing can't deny that he likes the contrast but he shakes his head and reminds himself that it is only to gather intelligence and not to fall for the man.

The blond's back looks strong with a tattoo on his left shoulder blade that Yixing cannot decipher with the distance between them. He had already taken notice of the one on the man’s left arm, a scorpion. He then remembers all the warnings his mother told him about these kinds of men but looking at how Yifan is being very caring towards him, he can't even begin to think of him being a bad guy. Yifan stands up again and Yixing's eyes instantly trail down his seemingly endless legs, his calves looking more worked than the other parts of his body. He doesn't even notice that he's been staring at the blond's legs for so long until Yifan's voice pierces through his thoughts.

"Like what you see, baby?" The use of the term of endearment has Yixing choking on his food, quickly reaching for his water to force the food down the right pipe. "So sorry, babe." Yifan retrieves himself, rubbing the back of his neck as a slight blush colors his cheeks. "I'll get you more water."

They don't speak afterwards, Yixing settling back on the bed as the medicine slowly takes effect. When he feels like he can already move without his head feeling heavy, he takes the document from the chapel and tries to read it again. This time, thanks to the pain reliever, he can already understand half of what he is reading.

They got married at 12:16AM. Yifan told him that he had to beg the minister to marry them that night without delay and thankfully the man was kind enough to close late for them. Apparently Yixing's surname now is Wu and that his husband is  _ Kris Wu,  _ obviously a fellow Chinese. He blanches at the thought of being married to a guy he doesn’t even know, to wake up beside a person he wasn't even aware he married.

"Is it that disappointing?" Yifan's face is scrunched up in worry much like how Yixing's face was when his hangover hit him.

"No, it's just..."  _ Is it?  _ Yixing asks himself. It's not like Yifan is a bad catch if he does decide to stay in this marriage which he adamantly told himself will never happen, over his dead body. "I didn't come here to get married."

"Well," Yifan shrugs, finally putting a shirt on, "you don't come to Vegas and expect yourself to not do something crazy."

"We need to get divorced now." Yixing demands, his hands tightening around the paper. He doesn't think being in this marriage any longer will help in clearing his head out and erasing the confusion he has. He needs to go back to his old, prim self.

"Hey, we just got married," Yifan defends, "can't we at least enjoy it for now?"

"But..." Yixing tries for a retort but Yifan cuts him off. "You said you're going back to LA Friday night, right?"

"How did you know that?" Yixing's face is painted with confusion, still not being able to remember half of what he did the night before when he decided to cut loose.

"Umm, you told me?" Yifan answers with a shrug, "Just give it until then, if you still don't like me then we'll call it quits."

"But..."

"End of conversation Wu Yixing." Yixing gulps, Yifan’s tone playful yet frightening and holding him in place but that’s not what keeps him seated on his side of the bed as the blond tells him that he’s going to shower. It’s how Yifan calls him  _ Wu Yixing _ with a Mandarin accent.

Yixing feels too comfortable with it and that’s what he is afraid of.

 

xxx

 

“Why does your voice sound like you snorted coke and sucked a thousand dicks?” Lu Han’s voice is perky as usual and Yixing wonders how it can be possible when he’s a hundred percent sure that his best friend had more drinks than him. “Oh wait don’t answer that because I clearly know what happened.” The younger rolls his eyes, hearing in the elder's tone the smirk that his best friend is probably wearing. When Lu Han continues with his teasing, Yixing grumbles in annoyance because it feels like everyone and their mothers know about his marriage except for himself.

When Yifan disappeared into the bathroom, the first thing Yixing did was to clothe himself, his hangover slowly lifting off his head has him realizing that he is still as bare as when he was born. He lifted his pants off the floor then patted it down for his cellphone. Once he found it he immediately rang his best friend, for SOS or at least some clarification.

Now he wishes he didn't have a friend who's named Lu Han.

“You actually sound like you just had the best sex of your life," Lu Han sounds like he's having the time of his life, teasing Yixing for his hushed tone. He just didn't want the blond to hear whatever it is that he's talking about. Although he doubts the other can hear him from the shower, he reckons it is better safe than sorry, "but you’re afraid to admit it because, you know, you’re Zhang Yixing, the most virgin of all non-virgins.”

“Jesus Christ Lu Han," Yixing almost bursts but refrains himself from shouting, "why did I let Minseok propose to you? That poor thing.” The brunet can only think of the things Lu Han will put his future husband through. Truly a poor thing, Minseok is.

"Where are you?" Lu Han finally stops his teasing and inquires about the younger's location as he is absent from his room, his tone of voice still as mischievous as before.

"Where the fuck do you think I am?" Yixing spits back as he settles back on the bed, huddling himself with the blanket as Yifan had turned the temperature of the AC down when the brunet complained of the heat.

"Man," Lu Han hoots, "Vegas has got you cursing like a sailor."

"Lu Han," Yixing closes his eyes and breathes in heavily before the last thread finally snaps and he calls off his friendship with the older Chinese, "are you gonna fucking tell me what happened or am I going to have to tell Minseok your deepest darkest secret?" He hears the elder gasp on the other end of the line as he reaches for the paper that lets all men know that he and Yifan are already bound by Holy Matrimony.

"Fuck you!" The elder spews back, no venom in his words as he is incapable of really hurting anyone, not even with his words.

"Tell me." He repeats, tone flat as his eyes go through the written facts scribbled onto the document. Through it he learns more about Yifan and slowly, one by one, his brain supplies flashes of memories from the night before. He remembers meeting the blond at the second club they went to, the man introducing himself as Kris and that he's traveling from Canada. His brain later reminds him that the same man had informed him that he is also Chinese and like Yixing immigrated to Canada when he was young. That’s where he also learns that Yifan is his Chinese given name and that he is a year older than Yixing, born the same year as Lu Han. From the document he sees all these information and more.

"Fine," Lu Han gives up, "you may have married someone you met at the club."

"And you didn’t stop me?" Yixing has his eyebrows furrowed at how his own best friend, who was obviously more conscious than him, who could hold his alcohol far better than Yixing, didn't have the wits to stop him from the stupid decision the alcohol made for him.

"How could I?" The elder grieves, his surrounding sounding noisier than it was minutes ago, making it a bit harder for Yixing to hear him, "You practically dragged me and Sehun to the chapel, telling us you’ve found the love of your life." He hears Lu Han laugh, open and boisterous, like always. "You were the one who wanted to get married, Yixing." The information shakes Yixing, his gaze settling on his messy signature on the document. "The guy, Kris, I think is his name, just went along with it. He kept cooing at you too." Lu Han sounds like he is about to break down from all the cuteness his mind is supplying him. "God, you guys looked so cute last night, you should've seen it yourself. I have videos if you want." Yixing rolls his eyes again, leaning down and laying his front flat on the mattress before screaming into the soft covers. "Who am I to stop you from having your happiness?" Lu Han says with finality, indicating to Yixing that he doesn't have anything else to say.

There's a long pause before Yixing finally whispers onto the mouthpiece, "Fuck me."

Lu Han laughs again and in the background Yixing can make out Sehun and Zitao groaning and complaining about how their hangovers are killing them and how they are amazed that Lu Han still looks completely sober after four clubs, "I think he already did." The elder's reply reminds Yixing that he and Yifan did wake up naked. And though Yifan didn't confirm that they did it, it is quite obvious that they had sex. Though his body doesn’t feel sore, all other signs lead to that one truth.

_ Isn't it obvious?  _ Yixing asks himself, _ Isn't it normal? Isn't that what newlyweds do?  _ He makes the situation more acceptable, giving himself some slack for his alcohol-induced actions. On the other end of the line, Lu Han still hasn't put the phone down and the sound of people shouting food orders gives Yixing the hint that they're out to eat. But before he can say his goodbye to allow them the time to have a proper meal, he hears the door to the bathroom open.

"Baby?"

 

xxx

 

They left Yifan's hotel room with an agreement to not use any term endearment as they may be married but it's only on paper. Yixing spluttered in his words whenever the elder would call him  _ baby.  _ Yifan thought it was cute but he still followed the younger's requests because he doesn't want to lose his husband after only half a day of being married. Fortunately, Yixing's hotel was near Yifan's and they stopped by his room to give the younger a chance to shower and for a change of clothes before going out and enjoying the Vegas strip again.

While Yixing is showering, Yifan scans the room for anything interesting that might be a good topic of conversation between him and his husband. But the brunet's room is bare, his clothes neatly tucked inside the closet and his other personal belongings hidden in drawers and not out in plain sight. The elder sighs as he thinks back to the happenings of the night before. A smile instantly spreads on his lips wide as he remembers how Yixing looked like when they met at the bar.

"Hey tall, dark and handsome." He reminisces Yixing's first words to him, the younger already looking buzzed when he came to the bar for more drinks. "Hey cutie," was his reply to the brunet then, making Yixing giggle as he waited for the drinks he's asked to be done for him and his friends. From then on, it was just continuous back-and-forth compliments between the blond and the brunet until Yixing offered for the elder to join him and his friends.

It went downhill from there, or uphill, Yifan wasn't sure then, still isn't sure until now. He should have stopped Yixing from drinking much more than he can actually take but in his defense, the younger's pout was just too hard to resist and the brunet kept using it against him. After they settled in the fourth club, fortunately finding a booth for their party in the packed building, Yixing started being very touchy. The younger would always either loop his arm with Yifan's or embrace the elder whenever he asked the blond to order him another drink. It was adorable, his habits, his face, the way he talked, that Yifan found himself drawn to the younger. He allowed himself to be carried away by the heavy yet calming wind that is Yixing. The breeze wrapping around him and slowly warming him up as he kept talking to the younger, separating themselves from the others as they fell into speaking Mandarin instead.

Yifan doesn't quite remember though how they ended up in a chapel with Yixing's arm looped around his as they walked down the aisle, a wasted Lu Han and an even more wasted Sehun cheering for them at the front pew. He didn't seem to mind though as he remembered supporting Yixing on their way to the altar. Normally he would have to wait at the altar as his other half makes his way to him but neither Lu Han nor Sehun can support Yixing as the younger sways in his steps. Good thing the minister was very lenient or maybe he just wanted to be done with it already, Yifan can't really be sure.

"I do!" Yifan remembers Yixing shouting at the top of his lungs when he was asked if he accepted the blond Chinese-Canadian to be his lawfully-wedded husband, "It's Wu Yifan or nobody else!" Yixing added in Mandarin which positively confused the minister but let it pass as he asked the same question to Yifan. The elder didn't have the same theatrics with his answer, he did dip Yixing when he kissed the younger though which the brunet seemed to enjoy as he asked Yifan to do it again. The rest of the night was a blur as they left the chapel for another club to enjoy their new-found relationship.

"Yixing probably thinks we had sex." Yifan murmurs to himself as his mind supplies him of the expression the brunet had on his face when he saw himself and Yifan naked, sharing the same bed. "Hmm, maybe I should just let him think that way for now." He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the bathroom door open, revealing a towel clad Yixing who's drying his hair as he makes his way to the closet.

"Who are you talking to?" The younger mutters as he rummages through his closet for something to wear, reminding himself that he will mostly be beside someone who looks more like a Greek god than human. He settles for simple clothes, khaki shorts and a shirt with sleeves he cut off maybe too low but he doesn't mind, the outside temperature isn't exactly something that he can work around with and most of the tops he brought are his favorite singlets, considering the desert weather of the city.

Yifan is frozen in his seat though. Sure he may have seen everything that Yixing has to offer but it still makes his throat go dry how the water droplets make the younger's abs more prominent, giving his back a luster as the light hits the smooth skin when he retreats back inside the bathroom to get clothed.

"Where are we meeting Lu Han?" Yifan asks when Yixing comes back out, able to regain his composure in the few minutes it took the younger to put his clothes on.

"He said they'll be meeting us at the lobby, only if you're up to play with them." Yixing places his dirty clothes inside the laundry bag as he says so, opening the drawer next to reach for his cellphone. "Huh," he huffs as he scrolls through his WeChat app, opening his chat room with Lu Han, "he said they'll just get some more pain relievers before heading back here."

"Looks like they're planning to get smashed again tonight." At this suggestion of Yifan's, Yixing snorts and replies, "Or maybe they're still too smashed to play right now that they need the added dose so they can function properly."

Yifan chuckles at this, playfully teasing Yixing saying, "You're one to talk. You took another Advil before we left my room."

"You know I had a lot to drink last night," Yixing plops down onto his still made bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to find any spot or dirt but he's disappointed to find none, "I even married you." Yixing meant it to emphasize how drunk he was that the sadness in the tone of Yifan's voice catches him off-guard.

"Is it that bad of a decision?" Yixing gulps and forces himself not to look at Yifan because he might say something that he doesn't really mean. So he keeps his lips pressed together as he tries to think back to the night before, hoping to find the reason why he decided to marry Yifan on a whim.

"You don't have to answer that." Yifan finally says when the silence has become too deafening and uncomfortable. To ignore the tension in the air, the elder pulls out his cellphone and starts playing with his mobile device.

Yixing feels bad. It feels like everything he’d said from the very moment he opened his eyes that day were all to put Yifan down and make it seem like he just forced the younger into getting married. He doesn't mean to, it's just that it's very unlike of him to do such a thing.

_ Damn all that alcohol. _ He internally curses and makes himself promise not to make any more comment about their marriage.

Fortunately the rectangular device vibrates in his hand, indicating a new message. He pulls the device up and close to his face to see who it is from, although he already has an idea.

**From: Lu**

_ You and your husband can go down now. _

Yixing suppresses the groan that was about to leave his lips when he reads the elder's message followed up by:

**From: Lu**

_ I still can't believe you got tied down before me. I thought I was the one getting married here not you? _

He doesn't reply to any of Lu Han's messages and just stands up, telling Yifan that his friends are already waiting for them at the lobby. The blond doesn't say anything and just follows him out of the room, reminding him about his key card before he completely shuts the door. Yixing can't deny that Yifan is caring and though he may have a teasing nature, he is not as bad as Lu Han and the younger thinks he can tolerate that.

They convene at the lobby as planned. Some of Yixing's friends who weren't there to congratulate them after their unplanned wedding clap the younger's back and shake Yifan's hand. The brunet even heard Yifan say  _ I know _ when Junmyeon told him that Yixing is a great catch. He tries to ignore it but the blush on his cheeks does not disappear until they enter the casino. When Yifan asks him what he wants to play, Yixing shrugs because he knows nothing of the games played inside the casino. The elder then tugs his hand, the first close contact they've had ever since they woke up, and tells him, "Then just be my lucky charm and stay beside me."

Lu Han who heard this, sniggers beside Yixing and pushes the younger to the blond man. Yixing though pulls on his best friend's wrist as well, not wanting to be left alone with Yifan, afraid of not having any company while the elder plays. They find a poker table with two free seats and Yifan takes one of them, he doesn't easily let go of Yixing's hand though, placing it on his shoulder as he talks to the dealer.

After Yifan wins two deals, Lu Han whispers in Yixing's ear, "Your husband’s good at this."

With gritted teeth, Yixing replies, "Shut up!" He lowers his voice even further, making sure that only his best friend hears it, "He’s not my husband."

"Hm," Lu Han drums his fingers on his chin, eyeing the younger's left hand where the silver band is still around Yixing's ring finger, "that’s not what the ring on your finger says." This makes Yixing color and he instantly hides his hands inside his pocket. When Yifan feels the weight on his shoulder disappear, he turns his head around then yanks Yixing's left hand out his pocket to place back on his shoulder.

 

xxx

 

"We're going to drink again?" Yixing asks Lu Han once Yifan is already beside him, strapped with his winnings. The oldest of the three wiggles his pointer finger in front of Yixing.

"We're not going to drink," Lu Han says matter-of-factly with a glint of mischief in his eyes, a wicked smile slowly pulling up the corners of his lips, "we're going to get smashed." Before Yixing can even protest, his best friend is already dragging him out of the casino to have dinner before bar hopping again. Yifan just follows behind them, laughing at his husband's scared expression.

Yixing tries his best to drag his friends to different places, whining about not having enough food, just so they can go to different restaurants and cafés in hopes of not going to the club after all. But it seems all his efforts were in vain as he finds himself in a club after filling his stomach, Yifan laughing beside him at his failed attempts. It also seems that his glares do not work on his  _ husband. _

"This is not funny," he tells the elder when their group finally settles in a booth. Yifan laughs even further, as if Yixing's misery is his happiness.

"Relax, Yixing," the older Chinese hands Yixing a bottle of beer and gestures for him to drink, "you're in Vegas," he said matter-of-factly, "you should be enjoying, not sulking." He clinks his bottle with Yixing's before taking a gulp of his drink. "The worse that could happen has already happened," Yifan points at his ring finger where the silver band is still in place and if he was more perceptive he would have caught the dip in the elder's tone upon saying those words.

The younger, out of courtesy, reluctantly takes a swig of his drink as well, eyes scanning the dance floor to people-watch and nothing more. However, the man beside him thinks otherwise. "Wanna dance?" Yifan's deep voice, straight to his ear, startles him and makes him jump from his seat. A laugh erupts from the elder, Yixing's friends following after seeing the stunned expression on the younger's face. "So, do you?" Yifan asks again, ignoring the fact that his husband just blatantly made a large space between them.

"No!" Yixing answers as loud as he can over the thumping bass. But Yifan doesn't seem convinced by his answer, standing up and pulling the younger up on his feet. Yixing looks behind their booth as Yifan drags him to the middle of the dance floor. Then the next thing he knows, they're sandwiched by sweaty and drunk people, the limited space forcing Yixing to have his arms pressed in between his and Yifan's chest. The elder notices this as he starts swaying them side by side with his hands on his husband's hips. Yifan immediately re-positions Yixing's arms and drapes them around his neck.

"Much better." Yifan says against his ear, leaning down so as not to shout. Yixing isn't exactly sure if he likes the position they are in, crammed in the middle of a sea of people. But Yifan is laughing and pressing him close to his chest, their fronts rubbing against each other as they move even without rhythm.

"Why don't you move?" The elder asks him as the song changes to something that is reminiscent of the old 90's hip hop that Yixing grew up to. "I wanna see those hip thrusts you showed me last night," upon mention of this the younger's head shoots up from where he had decided to shade his face under Yifan's chin, promptly hitting the elder and hurting himself as well.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Yixing quickly apologizes, "you just startled me." Yifan snorts and with their close proximity the elder's breathed  _ Of course it's my fault again _ didn't pass through his deaf ears this time. He was about to apologize again and clear things out but Yifan is already pulling him out of the dance floor and back to their booth. The elder excuses himself afterwards, leaving Yixing stunned on his seat.

 

"What happened?" Sehun asks when he sees Yifan walk away after leaving his friend on the couch. The older man didn't seem particularly mad or anything, a little irritated maybe, judging by how heavy his footsteps were but Sehun couldn't be so sure.

"I...I don't know..." Yixing weakly answers, he doesn't even know if his friend even heard him because of all the noise surrounding them. Flashes of Yifan's face with a hurt expression drawn on it, replays in his mind along with the words the elder uttered while they were still in the middle of the dance floor.

_ Of course it's my fault again. _

Yixing can't help but feel guilty as he remembers his best friend telling him he was the one who wanted for him and Yifan to get married. He didn't even consider how the elder must feel about all of it, the sudden marriage. Surely his averse reaction to his drunken decision is something that the elder didn't expect either.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sehun's eyebrows meet in the middle, as if Yixing just said he saw a unicorn, clearly questioning how that would be possible as the two were just together. Yixing doesn't even bother answering the younger. He just stands up and tells Sehun he'll just get another drink, the younger didn't question him but he was completely surprised by Yixing's actions. The Chinese man never let go of a situation without explaining himself and without the other party completely understanding what is happening so for him to leave Sehun to put the pieces together puzzles the younger.

Yixing does go to the bar as it is nearer to the hallway going to the toilets and the entrance to the club. This way he can see where Yifan is coming from as he lost the elder amongst the crowd when the other Chinese fled their booth. He sits at the nearest available stool to the hallway and patiently waits, ordering a bottle of beer which he barely drinks when he feels someone place a hand on his waist.

The younger jumps at the other's touch, he quickly turns to where the person is in hopes of finding Yifan's face but he sees an unfamiliar one and he's afraid that a repeat of the night before will happen. He thanks whatever god is looking over him that he isn't drunk yet and that this is just the first club for the night. Not that he wants to go to more clubs, he's just sure that Lu Han will drag him, maybe even to the depths of hell.

"You look lonely," the man pulls his hand away from Yixing's waist to tuck a stray strand of hair to his ear which the Chinese man doesn't appreciate, flinching away from the other’s touch, "want some company?" If it were any day Yixing would have been flattered but he's really not in the mood at the moment and he just wants to find Yifan already so he can apologize properly, for everything.

Before he can answer the man, which he now sees is of Caucasian descent, not bad-looking but he agrees that Yifan looks a thousand times better, a voice, deeper than his, answers the other man, "No, he doesn't."

The Caucasian man hisses and starts a stare down battle with Yifan, but the Chinese wins as he is taller and has a meaner look than the other guy.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to ruin a marriage now, do you?" Yifan asks the other man, a small laugh bubbling in his throat as he sees the Caucasian guy gulp, briskly turning away to leave without even bothering for an apology.

"Are you okay?" Yifan immediately asks Yixing, hands landing on the younger's shoulders, squeezing with earnest as he asks him the question again.

Yixing just can't understand it, how Yifan is still so nice to him, saving him from an obviously problematic scenario, even after treating the elder like a mistake. Without even meaning to, without even understanding the cause behind it, Yixing's tears spill from his eyes and he can hear Yifan panic.

"Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" The elder's tone is frightening and anyone hearing it will be scared to the bones but the concern hidden beneath the layers of anger is what reaches Yixing. With an extended arm he stops Yifan from following the other man to where he had disappeared to. He pulls the elder into a hug, one that Yifan instantly falls into as well, strong arms wrapping around the younger's shoulders as Yixing holds onto him for dear life.

"Don't go," Yixing's weak voice reaches Yifan as the elder leans his head down to the younger's shoulder, stroking his husband's band to comfort him, "he didn't get to do anything." Yixing clears, burying his head in Yifan's neck, the elder's cologne tickling his nose, the scent unexpectedly comforting him.

"Then why are you crying?" Yifan whispers straight to his ear, gentle and he can hear a bit of tremble in the elder's voice. Yixing knows the other is probably thinking that it's his fault again, that he probably did something wrong to make the younger cry.

"I..." Yixing is starting to feel pathetic, crying while he's inside a place where people are supposed to have fun, "c-can we go?" Yifan pulls away a bit, hands instantly cupping the younger's face to wipe at the tears with his thumbs. The younger can see conflict in his eyes and worry but he nods. "We should tell them we're leaving," Yixing tells the elder, hopping down from the stool and taking a step towards where their booth is but Yifan stops him.

"Let's just go," he tells Yixing, a hand pulling at the younger's wrist, gentle not anything Yixing would have expected from his husband whose facial features are sharper than any blade. When the younger protests that his friends might worry about their disappearance, Yifan laughs at him, gummy and carefree, looking like all the worry is already lifted off his shoulders. "We're married," Yifan informs him, as if it is a fact that can be easily forgotten, "we're supposed to disappear." Without any more words, the elder pulls at Yixing's wrist again, sliding his hand down and taking the younger's hand instead. Surprising the elder, Yixing intertwines their fingers together. The shock on Yifan's face almost makes him want to burst out in laughter but he's too busy blushing at his own actions to do so.

xxx

Yifan proposes that they sleep in their own hotels for the night afraid that the incident at the club may have shaken the younger. But Yixing, unusually, insists that they actually don't sleep that night. Waste away what money he has in the casino on the bet that he wins back even just a quarter of it, not that Yifan will allow him to do that.

"You said so yourself, we're in Vegas," Yixing repeats his words, "so let's have fun."

The elder is still intrigued as to why his husband cried in the club but something changed since then. Yixing became more appreciative of the things Yifan does for him instead of schooling him not to do it. He doesn't talk like his marriage with Yifan was a mistake anymore; he doesn't even mention it.

Yifan indulges him though, bringing him to different tables and slot machines, teaching the younger what he needs to do to win. He notices that Yixing immediately got the hang of poker, even taunting him to play on the same table. Of course, the elder didn't disappoint him, playing against him and unsurprisingly winning. But instead of sulking and getting mad at the elder for not letting him win, Yixing smiles at him and claps when he takes the pile of chips in the middle of the table. Yifan swears at the fact that Yixing is very adorable at the moment, unable to take his eyes away from his husband's dimple that is prominent as he smiles at the elder’s winnings. Yifan takes it all in; afraid that it might be something that will only last the whole night.

“We’re not kids.” Yixing puffs out as he crosses his arms over his chest when Yifan pulls him to the nearest store. Even with much protesting, he still comes out of it with a matching shirt with his husband.

"This is to celebrate my wins tonight," Yifan yells to his husband as they change their shirts in the toilet of the casino. When Yixing answers: "Which is probably half from my pocket," the elder bursts out laughing, leaving his stall to find the younger already wearing the same simple white shirt with the Comme des Garçons logo over his left chest being the only design on it. The shirt looks a bit loose on him as Yifan’s fits perfectly on his body, but the elder argues that it looks good on the younger, thinking that the original design is for it not to be tight-fitting. He doesn't return his though as that was already the last stock that they have of the largest size available and it is the only design that Yixing liked.

When Yifan checks his watch, he sees that it's already almost time for breakfast and asks his husband if he wants to have some before going back to their hotels to finally get some sleep. Yixing doesn't even get to answer when the elder hears his husband's stomach grumble, a shy smile adorning the younger's lips, making his heart melt afterwards.

"Maybe you should call Lu Han and see where they're at, maybe they want to have breakfast with us." Yifan says as he casually, but still a bit nervously, takes Yixing's hand in his. The younger doesn't flinch though, squeezing Yifan's hand as he shakes his head.

"I would rather not have any of them," Yixing says as they leave the premises of the casino, veering left to get to his hotel as he has mentioned to Yifan that he wants to try the diner near his inn, "I want a peaceful breakfast, don't you?" The elder just nods and squeezes the smaller’s hand trapped within his, feeling the soft skin of Yixing's palm, a huge difference with his calloused ones.

They arrive at the diner and Yifan is half-surprised that Yixing asked him to sit beside him. The elder doesn't ask and just takes the space beside his husband with a delighted hum. They order their usual breakfast, Yixing feeling the pancake and bacon mix for the morning as Yifan chooses to have eggs and sausages with waffles. While waiting for their food to be served, the elder observes Yixing as the younger's eyes watch the people outside, only his pair of brown orbs moving with only a slight movement of his head.

"What's got you observing these people?" Yifan asks, propping his chin on his hand as he watches Yixing turn his head towards him as well. The younger smiles at him and he swears he just saw heaven at that moment, it's not like it's the first time he sees Yixing smile either.

"I'm a filmmaker, it's a habit." Yixing tells him, like it's a fact that he had just forgotten.

"Right," he hums, still mesmerized by the smile on the younger's face than his answer. He just nods when Yixing adds, "I have to observe people to be able to create a more realistic and relatable story."

Yixing shakes his head at him, not minding that the elder probably didn't even hear his answer or that it even mattered to his husband whether he replied or not. When Yifan pulls some courage he didn’t know he had, he finally inquires about what happened at the club. He clears his throat to get the younger's attention again and the reaction is immediate, Yixing instantly turns his head to Yifan with curious eyes.

"Umm, last night," Yixing tilts his head to the side just when Yifan taught his husband can't be anymore cute than he already is, "why did you cry in the club?"

"Oh," Yixing's eyes fall from Yifan's to the table, "that." He breathes the word out that the elder feels like he's asked something wrong and made a mistake for bringing it back up.

"If you don't want to talk about it," Yifan quickly says, his words almost jammed altogether because of his haste, "it's...it's okay." He hates that the whole situation is making him lose the confidence that he usually has, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he wants to be careful around Yixing because he feels like everything he does causes a negative reaction to the younger that he is so close to giving up on winning his heart  _ again _ . To have that Yixing that fell for him while telling him his gums look nice when he smiles.

"I just," Yixing looks away, eyes trained to the window again, following the flow of people on either side of the road, "I felt that I've been so mean to you yet you were still there for me." He sees Yixing smile to himself, a silly smile that quickly fell as he continues, "I felt so bad that I blamed you for actions that I decided myself."

"I didn't stop you so I'm to blame as well," Yifan tries to make it right, to take even just half of the blame as he should. He was the conscious one yet he allowed the younger to get married to him on a whim.

"But still," Yixing turns his head to him, eyes full of apologetic words he can't convey through his mouth, "I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Yixing squeaks when the elder places a hand on his hip, the sound making Yifan chuckle before he pulls his husband closer to him. He places a kiss on Yixing's temple before whispering, "It's all behind us now."

Miraculously, their breakfast arrive just seconds after they settle whatever was bothering them, something to break the new kind tension brewing between them.

Yifan tries to spoon-feed some of his food to Yixing. The younger is reluctant at first, telling the elder how childish it is especially since they're already wearing couple shirts, that that should be enough. But after a lot of coaxing and sweet, cringe-worthy words, Yixing gives up and gives his husband the satisfaction of feeding him.

One last problem though. Lu Han chooses that time to pass by the diner with their group of friends. The frantic knocking on the window where the couple's booth is surprises the two, the younger instantly coloring when he hears his best friend's muffled screaming from the other side of the window.

"Oh my god! They're wearing couple tees!"

 

xxx

 

When Yifan sees Yixing's eyes closing, he nudges him and tells him they should probably go back to their hotels to rest and the younger obliges; nodding and standing up after the elder has paid their bill. Yifan's hand instantly grabs for Yixing's, casually opening his hand for the younger to take before putting the soft, warm hands in his grasp as his husband seems to have no idea what his previous gesture means. The younger blushes at his action but doesn't do anything to remove his hand from Yifan's even as they leave the diner and join the crowd outside.

"Why don't you just sleep here?" Yixing's voice is quiet and shy, unsure if it's alright to ask it even if they are already marriage in the eyes of the law. His hand tugs Yifan's when the elder doesn't reply, pulling him into his hotel and into the elevator, giving the older man no choice but to follow his request. With exhausted and sleep-deprived bodies, they immediately crash into Yixing's queen-sized bed, quite small for the two of them considering the fact that Yifan's limbs go for miles. They only utter breathless good nights to each other before completely falling into the claws of sleep.

They get up close to four in the afternoon with the sun still scorching the Nevada Desert with its rays. When Yixing wakes up this time with his head on Yifan's chest, fully-clothed with what he went out with the previous day, he hums and buries himself even further into the elder, nuzzling his neck and feeling his husband’s arms wrap even tighter around him. He would have jolted and pushed the elder away but he's far too comfortable in Yifan's arms, basking in his presence, to even remember that just two days ago they were strangers.

They don't fully wake up until hues of violet and orange flood Yixing's room, signs that the earth is already preparing for the night. Yifan suggests for the younger to bathe while he goes to his hotel room and do the same then change into fresh clothes before they go out for dinner.

"I don't feel like going out today though," Yixing murmurs after he takes a gulp of the water Yifan offered to him, "can't we just stay in?" The younger pouts and slowly looks up at his husband, knowing this works a hundred percent all the time.

"Umm, uh, um," Yifan stutters and Yixing would love to smile or even chuckle but he has to keep his expression on until the elder gives in, "but I stink already. I need to change too." The elder scratches his head, looking away because he thinks the way Yixing looks at him is weakening his defenses faster than it should. "How about we just stay in at my hotel instead?" The younger considers it for a second, it is pretty much the same and Yifan does stink a bit since they've been wearing the same clothes for more than twenty-four hours now.

"Alright!" Yixing chirps from where he’s leaning against the headboard before standing up and padding his way to the bathroom, leaving Yifan alone in his room again. It takes him fairly quick to bathe and change into a new shirt. The elder quite saddened by the fact that they’re not matching anymore. He instantly brightens up again when Yixing smiles at him and calls out to him with such a gentle voice.

Even with Yixing’s insistence to eat something healthier, almost all the restaurants are packed and the quickest way to get food is by getting the  _ unhealthy _ choice. That is how they end up coming back to Yifan’s hotel room with bags of McDonald’s and a pack of beer. The younger sets the table while his husband takes a quick shower, opening the television to have some noise in the background while he moves around.

Yixing patiently waits for Yifan to finish even if his stomach is already begging to be fed, smiling instantly when he sees his husband come out of the bathroom with a towel over his head.

“The hair dryer isn’t working,” Yifan groans, vigorously rubbing the towel against his hair as he walks towards Yixing. The younger just rolls his eyes and opens Yifan’s meal, giving him a pair of spoon and fork before opening his own meal. The smell of fried chicken, patties and a thousand preservatives becomes stronger as they start to dig in. The younger finishes first as the blond seems to be more fascinated by what they’re watching, a documentary about photographers capturing the wild, than his own food. Yixing discards his box into one of the bags that came with their food, making sure there are no food inside before placing it separately beside the trash can below the table. He watches with mild amusement as Yifan slowly chews his food, eyes trained on the television. That’s when he remembers that his husband’s hair is still wet and that there’s nothing for him to do. The younger stands up from his seat, taking a sip of his root beer before walking to stand behind Yifan. The blond looks up at him in astonishment, a question hanging in the air as he wonders what his husband is doing. Yixing takes the towel hanging around Yifan’s neck and starts drying his hair off.

“Just focus on your food and whatever you’re watching,” Yifan hums in appreciation and starts chewing faster than before, eyes flitting to the documentary from time to time. Once he’s finished his food and stuffed his belly full, Yifan takes hold of one of Yixing’s hands then he kisses the younger’s palm.

“You’re such a good husband,” Yixing’s eyes grow wide, as he sees Yifan kiss his wrist then murmur over his pulse, “too bad it’ll all end by tomorrow.”

“Don’t say that.” Yixing mumbles, looking away and towards the Vegas night. As much as he wants to get his hand back, he can’t because Yifan is spreading kisses all over it, on his palm, the back of his hand, every digit, every fingertip, lovingly touched by his husband’s lips. Then he feels warmth on the palm of his hands. Curious, he looks back and sees Yifan holding it against his cheek.

“I’m just telling the truth,” the elder mutters when he knows he has Yixing’s attention back to him.

“Don’t be such a big baby,” Yixing then takes his hand, afraid that he will lose his self-control and fall for Yifan even further. He walks towards the fridge to take the cans of beer that they purchased a while ago, placing it in the middle of the table where there is space for them.

They let the topic hang in mid-air as they pick up other things to talk about like what Yifan does for a living, informing Yixing afterwards that he is a photographer. The earlier concentration he had for the documentary now making sense to the younger as he watches his husband’s eyes still dart from his face then to the TV every now and then. Yixing also remembers Yifan telling him about moving around a lot because of his job when they met at the bar. He learns a lot about his husband’s interest in basketball and fashion, even sharing to him that he almost made it into college ball but he fell an inch shorter than his original goal. As for fashion, he does a lot of magazine spreads from time to time but he enjoys the outdoors more, which explains a lot about his interest in the documentary. When Yifan grumbles that he’s the only one sharing stories about himself, the younger allowed him to ask questions. The first few ones were chucked by Yixing because the elder kept asking about his first kiss and his first time. But Yifan instantly gave up, telling his husband he was just kidding, turning more serious and asking Yixing to tell him about his family and where they originally came from seeing as Yixing stepped foot in the US at a fairly older age than Yifan did when he went to Canada. He also shared what he missed about his hometown Changsha and what he would give to go back one day, even just for a vacation. When Yifan asked him why he chose to be a filmmaker, Yixing surprised his husband with his answer.

“I can’t really say I  _ chose _ to be a filmmaker rather it chose me,” Yixing supplied, taking his third beer from the pack even if his eyes are already hinting that he’s already quite drunk. “I can’t see myself doing something else, I like telling stories and I like doing it this way.” Yifan hums and nods, sharing the sentiment.

The couple learns more about each other’s personal lives than they’ve shared over the past two days. Some are even things that they probably told each other in the clubs while they were getting drunk out of their minds but just completely slipped their alcohol brains.

Yifan takes Yixing’s hand and leads the younger to his lap and though the younger protested a little bit at first, he still sat on his husband’s lap, cradling his beer on his chest. He looks like a baby and Yifan coos at him and teases him about it but the younger doesn’t seem to care, mind addled by the alcohol when he says, “I  _ am _ your baby.”

The reply stuns Yifan a little bit, taking a few breaths before his brain starts working again. Telling himself that it’s probably because of the beer, taking the can out of the younger’s hand before holding his husband closer to him.

“You know I don’t quite remember what we did after our wedding,” Yixing’s hand travels up Yifan’s chest, toying with the collar of his shirt, “would you mind showing me?”

“Yixing, you’re drunk.” Yifan hesitates as the younger starts nosing at his neck, lips grazing his skin whenever possible.

“So are you.” The younger replies, pulling down Yifan’s neck before licking his earlobe,  _ “Do me, baby.”  _ Yixing’s sultry voice has the elder’s knees going weak, “Remind me how you did it.”

Yifan isn’t sure if it’s the right time to tell Yixing the truth or if he should keep quiet about it. But his mind isn’t working the way he wants it to as Yixing’s hand comes down and rides his shirt up to touch his abs, whispering lascivious words to his ears, just like the first time he brought him back to his hotel. However, this time, Yixing is more forceful, he isn’t as drunk as before and Yifan is sure he is still conscious of what he’s doing.

“Do you really want to do this?” Yifan asks, trying not to sound too breathy as Yixing swipes his tongue behind the blond’s ear. The younger instantly pulls away and with a determined face then he nods at Yifan.

“Okay but for the record,” Yixing tilts his head to the side and Yifan tries his best not to be sidetracked by how adorable his husband looks like, “we didn’t do it on the night we got married.” The younger looks affronted at first, after realizing that he’s been lied to although not blatantly, but then his face smooth out after a while.

“You didn’t touch me?” Yixing’s voice is quiet and lacks the confidence he had while he was asking Yifan to touch him a little earlier. The elder is so close to caressing down his husband’s back and touch his rear but he has to be completely sure that Yixing wants to do this.

“I didn’t want to do something out of your will,” Yifan explains, “although you did sound like you really wanted to do it.” The younger weakly punches his chest but Yifan only needed to hug him tighter to make him stop. “So now are you really sure you want to do it?” Yixing worries his bottom lip, now aware that they’ve actually never done anything before but he does want to do it with Yifan, he feels that it is the right thing to do. So the younger nods and tugs the hem of Yifan’s shirt to take it off. The elder doesn’t even bother asking a second time, quickly removing his shirt as his husband has requested, throwing it towards the bed as Yixing turns on his lap to straddle him.

The younger, without preamble, removes his shirt in one fluid movement, placing his hands straight to Yifan’s cheeks. Yixing touches their foreheads together as he feels his husband’s hands come up to his waist.

“Kiss me,” Yixing commands, voice clear even as the television roars in the background. Yifan nods, kissing the younger’s dimple first then the corner of his lips before giving him a light peck, followed by another and another until it proves to be insufficient anymore. The first slide of their lips against each other causes a burst of excitement and a tingling sensation to travel from their lips down to their nether regions, the heat slowly rising as their bodies start moving in sync; hands roaming each other’s body, mapping out territories as their lips claim each other, tongue darting out from time to time before finally delving in and twisting around each other. Yixing doesn’t think he’s ever had any kiss like this before, enrapturing and consuming at the same time. It makes it harder for him to pull away and let go.

Yifan finally pushes forward and snakes his tongue into Yixing's mouth, taking the younger by surprise as he pulls the younger closer to him hands caressing the smooth expanse of his husband's back as he kisses him deeper, not parting even for a second, as if to do so and to lose contact will cause the other to disappear. Yixing pulls at his husband's neck whenever Yifan would leave his lips to kiss other parts of his face or his neck. He finally allows him, once he's gotten too drunk with the elder's kisses, wanting to have those lips on other parts of his body as well. Yifan immediately finds out his husband's weakness once he is allowed to explore other areas; Yixing's neck. Once the elder pulls away from their kiss, he peppers kisses all over the brunet's face, licking up the younger's jawline until he reaches his earlobe, outlining it with the tip of his tongue before kissing the back of Yixing's ear. The hot puffs of air that Yifan breathes out makes Yixing squeal, the sound followed by moans when the elder focuses on his husband's neck. The noises Yixing makes has him wanting to move his lips somewhere else just to find out how shameless his husband will allow himself to be. He later realizes that maybe his fingers rubbing and pinching at the younger's nipples are also aiding in pulling those erection-inducing noises coming out straight from Yixing's throat.

"You like it that much, baby?" Yifan asks as he moves his lips down to the younger's collarbones, dipping his tongue in before leaving a few hickeys over it. Yixing doesn't even get to answer, not as if he can formulate a reply when one of Yifan's hand slides down to squeeze his ass. Then Yifan curls his tongue around one of his husband's nipples, pinching the other at the same time. Yixing squeaks in surprise when Yifan starts lapping at his nipple then all he can do is make pleasured noises and push his husband closer to his chest, to get more of that sensation on his nipple. When Yifan tries to pull away to do the other, the younger whines and pouts at his husband. "I think I've made a nipple play fiend out of you," Yifan teases him, chuckling when the younger pouts even harder. Caving in to the younger's wishes, he gives the hardened bud a few more swipes before moving to the other side. The lewd sounds leaving Yixing's lips becomes Yifan's rewards as he sucks the rosy bud into his mouth while he thumbs with the other, making sure there is constant pressure on both nubs.

_ "More, Fan,"  _ Yixing begs when the elder pulls away from the other nipple. Indulging the younger, he removes his other hand from the younger’s chest and places it together with the other, kneading his husband's ass as he uses only his tongue and lips for the brunet's already slick nubs, saliva even dripping down his chest.

"Keep saying my name, baby," Yifan whispers before sucking one of Yixing's nipples into his mouth. As much as the younger would love to utter his husband's name, all he is capable of is a series of  _ ahhs _ , interchanged with  _ haaas  _ or  _ nghs  _ and a few  _ mmnnns.  _ "Say it baby," the elder demands again, pulling away from the younger's nipples to litter kisses all over the unblemished skin of his husband's chest. He doesn't place his lips anywhere that might cause Yixing to be pleasured than he already is. The elder slaps Yixing's clothed ass and tells him again to say his name. The younger with half-lidded eyes and swollen lips, looks at Yifan, hands squeezing his husband's shoulders before saying, more like moaning,  _ "Yifan." _

"Good baby." Yifan praises the younger, placing his hands on Yixing's waist so he can pull his husband up. The elder's lips trail down the brunet's chest, down his abdominals, making sure that every small hill is given either a kiss or a lick, he tongues down the happy trail that disappears into the younger's briefs before he licks up again to kiss his husband's navel.

"Let's remove this," Yifan's hands slightly pull down the younger's pants to indicate what he wanted to be removed, not that there’s anything else to get rid of. Yixing removes his hands from his husband's shoulders and kneels once his hands have unfastened his button and zipper. All the while, Yifan attacks whatever part of Yixing comes near his lips, sometimes licking whatever is within range, enjoying the surprised squeaks that he pulls out of the younger. When Yixing is kneeling to remove his trousers though, the younger gives him a face full of his crotch and Yifan accepts. The elder buries his face on the younger's crotch, mouthing at the outline of the younger's clothed erection and rubbing his face on it, much to the younger's embarrassment. Yixing can do nothing but grip onto the back of Yifan's chair as his husband inhales deeply, his insides twisting because he knows Yifan can definitely smell sex out of him. The elder's hands lovingly caresses the back of the brunet's thighs, seemingly undeterred by whatever scent he can breathe in from his husband's crotch.

"Embarrassed, baby?" Yifan finally asks when he looks up to see the younger's beet red face. He can't be sure if it is because of his doing or because his husband is ashamed of wetting himself. To reassure Yixing that he likes it and that there's no need feel mortified.

Yifan finally lets go and helps Yixing by holding him up by the waist, instructing the younger to remove both his jeans and his briefs. The brunet grumbles for a bit but instantly pushes his clothes down, knowing full well that it will end up with him and Yifan naked anyway. When he is about to sit back down on the elder’s lap, Yifan holds him up and keeps him kneeling, eyes trained on the younger’s dick. The younger colors even more at his husband’s newfound fascination for his member. Growing even more conscious by the intensity of Yifan’s eyes, Yixing cups his manhood and tells his husband: “S-stop staring.”

The elder chuckles and gives Yixing’s hip a kiss before moving down to kiss the hand covering the younger’s cock before removing it, placing it behind him on the back of the chair. He knows that Yixing will need all the support he can get with what he’s about to do.

“Would you rather I do this then?” Yifan, without prompt, licks up the underside of Yixing’s cock. The younger releases a gasp followed by a hiss when he feels the wet appendage dip into the slit of his cock. His hands grip tighter on the back of the chair, eyes fluttering shut as Yifan repeats the same motion on the other sides of his erection until every inch is covered with his saliva.

“Baby,” Yifan’s hand squeezes Yixing’s hips to get his attention, placing his cheek flat on the younger’s stomach as his tongue laps at the crown of his husband’s cock. He looks up at the brunet and makes sure to keep eye contact, wanting him to see how he’s making him crumble, how he’s able to do so with just the tip of his tongue.

“You’re giving me so much.” Yifan comments when he sees more of Yixing’s precum drip down from the tip. He supports his husband with one hand as the other goes down to the younger’s balls, fondling them before stroking the shaft then back to massaging the round sacs. It’s inevitable, Yifan’s ministrations are just too strong for Yixing to keep his eyes open, instantly falling shut once his husband starts sucking the tip of his cock. One of his hands leave the chair and find Yifan’s blond mane, tugging and twisting at the locks and restraining himself from fucking his husband’s mouth. His moans start escaping his lips without fail, unable to muffle them as biting his lips proves to be ineffective and letting go of the chair might cause him to fall back onto the floor even with Yifan’s hold on him. The elder seems to enjoy the pleasured sounds he is producing though, humming around Yixing’s cock as he bobs his head up and down his husband’s manhood. Yifan even compliments him verbally whenever he releases Yixing’s cock for a few full pumps of his hand before diving back down.

“F-Fan, l-lube,” Yixing shakily mutters, his fingers clutching at his husband’s hair when the elder swallows him whole, the back of his throat vibrating against the tip of Yixing’s cock. The sensation pulls a long drawn out moan from the younger. He uses both of his hands to stabilize himself and not fall down.

“Got no lube, babe,” Yifan informs him, once the elder lets go of his cock, hugging him close to his body before standing up from his seat. He gives Yixing another bruising kiss before turning him around and making him kneel on the chair.

“What are you–” Yixing cuts himself off with a breathy moan as he feels his husband’s hand trail a finger from the back of his neck down his spine, goose bumps rising from his skin while his eyes close from the mere touch of his husband’s fingertips to his skin.

“You’re,” Yifan kisses Yixing’s left shoulder blade and the younger moans in reply, smirking, the elder grazes his lips to the middle of his husband’s spine, “so,” the brunet arches his back this time, moaning louder when the elder lets his tongue peek out to trace the bumps before giving another kiss to his lower back, “beautiful.”

_ “Yifan,”  _ Yixing’s needy voice reaches the elder who is now kneeling behind him, his eyes are heavy with lust as he coaxes his husband to do more than just tease him. Yifan groans at the sound of his name, said so temptingly that he finds it hard not to just shove his dick into his husband’s ass without preparing him. To distract him, he leaves kisses on the younger’s ass cheeks, the pale, supple skin making him want nothing but to mar them and mark them as his. Yixing seems to enjoy this or maybe he is becoming impatient, Yifan can’t be sure, as the brunet pushes his ass more towards his husband’s face.  _ “Yifan, please,”  _ the brunet pierces through his mind again, the same needy tone but with more urgency this time as he wiggles his butt and directs Yifan’s lips to where he wants him to be.

“God, babe,” Yifan groans but proceeds to knead his husband’s ass again, spreading them from time to time to get a glimpse of the younger’s entrance. The pink puckered hole flutters as he stares at it, the younger feeling a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety as the seconds tick by. Yixing seems to relax when he feels the elder’s lips trail kisses down the middle of ass cheeks, its destination quite clear.

_ “Haaaa…” _ Yixing feels the tip of his husband’s tongue trace the rim of his entrance, exciting his nerves even more and making him  _ want _ even more. Yifan does this for a couple of times before he flattens his tongue against the younger’s opening, wetting the surface before lapping at it. Just when Yixing thinks he’s already had the best that his husband’s tongue could offer, Yifan then inserts the appendage into the younger’s opening, taking the brunet by surprise. A squeak and a moan later, Yifan is already curling his tongue inside and tasting his husband’s insides. The heat is inviting, keeping him inside and melting him. He couldn’t help but reach a hand down his sweatpants and start palming at his hardening length. Eating somebody out has never given him such a feeling, only with Yixing does he feel everything intensified ten thousand times. He starts thrusting his tongue in and out of Yixing’s tight hole, closing his eyes as he slips his hand inside his sweatpants to imagine his cock to be his tongue, wrapped tightly by that heat, sliding slickly against those walls. Yixing seems to notice this as the elder’s groans and pants become more audible to him, intercepting even his addled mind and catching his attention. When he looks between his legs he sees his husband stroking himself and he can’t help but be aroused even more by what he’s seeing because he is the reason for Yifan’s lack of self-control, his cool composure breaking down as he eats his way into the younger’s ass.

_ “Fan,”  _ Yixing tries to grab for the elder's blond locks, only succeeding after the third attempt before pulling his head away,  _ “let me,”  _ he then nods to where Yifan’s hand is still fisting at his own cock. When he notices what he unconsciously did, the elder removes his hand and gives Yixing a little spank, massaging it afterwards.

“I got it, baby,” Yixing grumbles as he doesn’t want to be the only one receiving pleasure, but then Yifan shoves three of his fingers into the younger’s mouth, the ones that were formerly around his cock. The brunet can smell and even taste his husband’s precum from it and it has him pushing his ass out even further while he’s licking and sucking the elder’s fingers with eagerness. When the elder deems his fingers to have enough lubrication, he takes them out only to be pulled back in by Yixing, the smacking sound has him groaning as he watches his husband’s enthusiastic actions. “That’s enough, babe,” he tells him, kissing the younger’s ass cheek as gently as possible before lightly biting on it. The younger whines for a bit before giving up, not wanting to prolong either of their agonies.

The first finger slid in quite easily as Yifan’s tongue has already prepared it for the initial penetration but the following digits were obviously still painful, even with Yifan spitting on the younger’s ass hole to keep it well-lubricated. To take the edge off the sting from having two fingers inside him, Yifan kisses Yixing’s ass cheeks, caresses his thighs and talks to him, whispering how everything will feel better soon and that he’s doing a great job. Once he feels Yixing relax around him, he scissors the younger open, careful not to inflict more pain than he already felt. Yifan also asks his husband before inserting the third finger, making certain that the younger is ready for it. When he gets the green light, slowly but surely, he adds the last finger, gradually pulling out before plunging back in. He keeps the rhythm until Yixing’s pained groans are exchanged for pants and broken moans of Yifan’s name.

_ “P-put,” _ Yixing struggles with his words as his husband angles his fingers, knowing full well what Yifan is looking for,  _ “it in.” _

“You sure, baby?” The elder asks, lips against Yixing’s ass, the pale skin reddened by his light spanks and the hickeys he has left all over the younger’s rotund globes. When the brunet hums in approval it becomes a moan because his husband’s fingers brush close to where his prostate is. “You really sure?” Yifan inquires again, a hint of teasing obviously there as he rubs close to the younger’s prostate again.

_ “Yifan, please,”  _ the younger replies against gritted teeth, barely understandable as air hisses out with his words. Yifan chuckles and gives Yixing’s ass one more hickey while he pulls his fingers out, instantly missing the squelching sound they produce as they move in and out and against his husband’s walls.

“Stay there,” he rises from where he’s been kneeling, massaging the younger’s ass while he tries to remember where his condom is, “I’ll just get a condom.” Before he disappears to the bathroom, where he knows he has a packet together with his toiletries, he sees his husband try to move to eventually reposition himself and maybe even move to the bed. “Uh-uh,” Yifan taps Yixing’s ass, “stay like that until I return.” He hears the younger grumble but sag back to his position. With a satisfied smile on his face, he walks to the bathroom and retrieves the condom, removing it from its foil once he has removed his sweatpants and briefs. He comes back to where Yixing is, the younger already hugging the back of the chair as his legs are unable to keep him up anymore. The sound of him spitting on his hand has the brunet straightening up before turning back and looking at him. The way Yixing’s jaw undeniably drops has Yifan smirking to himself, the gulp that follows has his chest swelling with pride. The younger pretends that he isn’t excited to have his husband’s impressive length inside him but when Yifan reaches him and slides his cock in between his ass, Yixing can’t suppress his moan,  _ “More.” _

Yifan isn’t even taken aback, only grinning as he replies, “Sure, baby,” pumping his cock in between his husband’s ass as the Vegas lights stream into their room and color Yixing’s face in vibrant colors.

_ “In-Inside, Yifan,”  _ Yixing pleads, pushing his ass back and rubbing it against Yifan’s manhood, feeling the warmth of the hot rod against his contrastingly cool skin. The elder groans and nods but he keeps squeezing his dick in between Yixing’s ass cheeks, liking the sensation more than just having his bare hands around it. He snaps out of it when he hears Yixing call out to him again, weakly grabbing one of his hands to squeeze his ass with it.

Yifan prepares himself, rock hard and standing erect as he aligns his cock with the younger’s opening. He knows it will be painful for Yixing but it will only be for a little while, once the younger has adjusted around his girth they’ll both be able to drown in the pleasure that they are giving each other. The elder licks his lips, a hand securely placed on Yixing’s hip as he slowly slides in just the tip of his cock, gauging the younger’s reaction through his breathing and the small noises he is producing. The younger seems quiet, indicating that he is alright and his husband can proceed but once Yifan starts pushing the rest of his length in, Yixing lets out a yelp. The blond stops, inquiring if the younger is okay and if he wants him to pull out. Yixing keeps him in place, telling him he just needs time to get used to it.

“It’s been quite a while,” the younger confesses and Yifan wants to hug him and scold himself at the same time for choosing to do it on the chair and not on the bed where Yixing can relax. But before he can even physically chastise himself for it, the younger is already telling him that he can move, even grinding down to prove his point.

“I get it babe,” Yifan stops Yixing’s hips from moving, afraid that he will hurt himself if he pushed too fast, “let me do it.” The younger follows, cheek flat on the back of the chair as he watches Yifan’s concentrated face. He finds it highly arousing how the elder’s muscles are covered by sweat, the light reflecting on the droplets as he moves behind Yixing. The sight makes the younger drool especially when he sees his husband’s lips, still red and swollen from giving Yixing head earlier, the thoughts of it becoming a huge help in distracting him.

“A-are you in…all the way?” Yixing asks quietly, not wanting to disrupt his husband’s concentration but he is also curious because he feels like Yifan has been pushing since forever but with his husband’s length, it wouldn’t be impossible that he still isn’t all the way through.

“Almost there,” the elder responds, lips releasing a shaky breath afterwards. Yixing barely feels any pain anymore as his husband has been gentle with him, making sure that he didn’t get hurt in any way. The younger finds the degree of control his husband has over his body very attractive that he lets out a moan at the same time that he feels Yifan’s hips touch his ass. The elder then leans down to capture Yixing’s lips in a kiss, afraid that the younger is still in pain and is just masking it to avoid worrying his husband. But then Yixing grinds against Yifan, hand reaching behind him to anchor on the elder’s ass. The blond chokes on air when he feels his husband start moving, albeit slowly, to release his cock. He catches on after a second and takes it from there, kissing Yixing again as he pulls just halfway through before pushing back in.

_ “Move, all the way,” _ Yixing whispers against Yifan’s lips before turning his head away. He arches his back, stomach low while his ass is up in the air, a better angle for him to feel better while Yifan thrusts in and out him. The elder does starting fucking him like his sinful body deserves to be fucked, pulling almost all the way with only the head of his cock left inside before plunging back in. The sounds Yixing produces are a hundred times more provoking for Yifan, finding himself slamming back harder and ramming in deeper just as the younger’s salacious screams instruct him.

_ “More, more,”  _ Yixing keeps repeating as Yifan reaches for his chin to tilt his head up, claiming his lips as his husband drills his ass hole.  _ “More, harder,”  _ moans cut the younger off, as Yifan places his fingers inside Yixing’s mouth as the elder’s lips linger on his husband’s forehead.  _ “Fast–er,”  _ the brunet manages to say when the blond removes his fingers to smear the saliva on Yixing’s cheek before sucking on it, a feral growl reverberating on the younger’s back from Yifan’s chest when the blond heeds Yixing’s request, moving faster and, as added bonus, thrusting deeper.

“Fuck, baby,” Yifan pants against Yixing’s cheek as he spreads his legs and places his kneels on the chair for support. “So hot,” he moves his lips onto the younger’s ear, licking and sucking on it, “you're sucking me in,” he hears Yixing moan, his erotic expressions drawing becoming alluring with Yifan’s words delivered with that raspy voice, “melting me inside,” he nibbles on the outline of the younger’s ear, enjoying how he’s mewling with every word as his lewd acts are narrated to him by his lover, one by one, “clamping down on me like you want to keep me inside you. Is that how good I make you feel baby?” Yifan places a hand on his husband’s chin when he doesn’t get an answer, nibbling on the younger’s bottom lip before repeating his question. To allow Yixing the chance to reply, he moves his lips down the younger’s neck not minding the salty sweat. He hears the younger loudly suck air in through his mouth once Yifan’s lips come in contact with his sweaty skin. The elder smiles against the new hickey he just made below his husband’s neck when he hears Yixing say,  _ “So fucking good.” _

The elder then pulls Yixing up, his front kissing the younger’s back, placing an arm around his shoulder and around his waist to support him. He pulls out slowly, still careful even if he’s been fucking Yixing like there’s no tomorrow, one of the younger’s hands wrapping around his arm once he starts pushing back in. The new position gives him an angle that allows his cock to hit the younger’s prostate dead-on. Something that he has been trying to find since Yixing subtly requested for his ass to be abused by asking his husband to go harder, faster and deeper.

“Shit!” Yixing curses, loud and uncharacteristic, as Yifan keeps their position with the tip of his cock rubbing against the younger’s favorite spot.

“Damn,” Yifan says under his breath as he splays a hand over Yixing’s abs to keep him steady, “you’re making me lose control here.”

Yixing turns his head towards Yifan, tilting it a little bit so he can kiss his husband to calm his nerves down a bit, pull him back to the ground from his momentary high only to make him lose it again by saying,  _ “Wreck me.” _

With a groan, Yifan answers back with a menacing tone, “You asked for it.”

Yifan is just following Yixing’s orders, sliding in and out of the younger’s entrance as fast as his hips would allow him to, angling each thrust straight to where he knows his husband wants it. Even with the threat of people from neighboring buildings seeing their lewd act, Yixing bares his body for Yifan to take; stretching out his slender body, turning pliant under his husband’s ministration.

_ “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”  _ Yixing’s head is on Yifan’s shoulder as his mouth hangs open, sounds of pleasure easily escaping him and filling the elder’s ears, the sounds fueling him to piston his way into husband like he’s asked to, to tear him apart and put him back together all in one fluid motion.

As they face the glass pane, they can see their reflection on the window. Although it doesn’t give them a perfect picture like a mirror would, it is enough to show them the mess they have created of each other. Their sweaty bodies smoothly sliding against each other as they fill the room with the sounds of their lovemaking.

“Look, baby,” Yifan whispers into Yixing’s ear, “look at how beautifully wrecked you are,” he doesn’t stop thrusting into Yixing, the younger barely able to open his eyes as he tries to see how well his husband has done him. “All courtesy of your husband,” Yifan continues when he sees Yixing spy their reflection on the window with his half-lidded eyes.

It seems the image is enough as Yixing starts panting harder, his screams of Yifan’s name barely understandable as a familiar coil starts to unravel in his gut. One of his hands reaches for his cock, only to be intercepted by the elder’s hand, twining his fingers with it and placing it over Yixing’s stomach. When the younger writhes and tries to remove his hand from Yifan’s, the elder whispers, “Just me,” he stops fighting, “Cum just with my cock baby.”

It doesn’t take long from there for the younger to arch his back and spill his cum on his stomach and the chair, painting it white. A broken scream of his husband’s name the only sound leaving his lips as he enters a euphoric high of Yifan’s doing. Seeing Yixing cumming does things to the elder, his balls growing tighter as he keeps pumping his cock with the help of his husband’s ass, the brunet is limp and a panting mess on his shoulder but his walls erratically and erotically clamp around Yifan as his orgasm washes over him. With a curse under his breath and a thousand praises for Yixing, Yifan finally reaches his climax, the younger’s insides clenching around his cock aids him with his release. He struggles to get a kiss from Yixing as he finally reaches for his husband’s cock, milking him empty while he does the same to himself, thrusting in and out the brunet’s entrance to ride their high.

They slump down together onto the chair, exhausted bodies stuck together by a layer of sweat as they wait for Yifan to go limp before finally moving to the bed. The younger puts up a fight when Yifan tries to leave to get him a towel as he is not capable of standing on his own and his husband doesn’t have the power to carry him, their orgasms knocking the air out of them and draining their energy.

“Come to LA with me.” Yixing blurts out once he has settled on Yifan’s chest, both completely naked and not even bothering to put their underpants on.

Yifan stops caressing Yixing’s back and pulls away to look at the younger to see any traces of lying on his husband’s face, “A-are you sure?”

“I’m your husband,” the younger says matter-of-factly, “shouldn’t we be together?” He asks it as if he wasn’t rejecting his marriage with Yifan just the day before.

“Well, I mean, of course, yes,” Yifan stumbles on his words, stuttering in disbelief as the younger looks up at him, eyes questioning his doubt, “I’m just surprised cause you looked like you didn’t want anything to do with me yesterday.” The brunet drops his head back onto his husband’s chest, inhaling the faint scent of the elder’s body wash over the musky scent of sweat and sex.

“And I am very regretful of my reaction,” he inhales deeply, allowing the mixture of his husband’s scent calm him down and soothe his nerves, “but even if it was an unconscious decision, I’m sure I decided to marry you because I genuinely liked you, besides,” he smiles a little to himself, “I should be responsible for my actions.” He wants to add but wouldn’t dare say it that Yifan has been nothing but a great person, a great husband, to him and it isn’t fair for him to chuck all those away and suppress the feelings that he is slowly acknowledging he has for the elder and labeling it as a mistake. Yifan isn’t a mistake. If Yixing has the energy and the confidence he would argue that the blond is the best thing that’s ever happened to his life.

The silence thickens as Yifan weighs his words, he does like Yixing and it seems the younger does as well, not that he’s admitting to it. But offering someone to just move in with you and accept you as their other half is a huge step to declaring such feelings. The brunet clutches onto the blanket that is just above Yifan’s waist, as if he’s awaiting final judgment with how much he is worrying. He is close to regretting his decision when Yifan holds him closer, “Then I shall hold you liable for stealing my heart, husband.”

As cringe-worthy as it sounds, Yixing can only slap Yifan on the chest weakly as warmth spreads across his chest, a sense of belongingness and a home to call opening and keeping him in his husband’s arms. His mind is reeling as he nuzzles Yifan’s neck, plans of finding a house with the elder, adopting children and maybe even having their own through a surrogate, filling his mind as his husband’s scent permeates his senses and finds a place not in his lungs but in his heart. But they have a whole future ahead of them, for now they just have to enjoy the presence of the other and worry about new arrangements when they get there.

 

xxx

 

“And that kids, is the story of how Yixing found a great catch, married him and dragged his blond ass back to LA with him.” Lu Han rounded up some of their college friends who were surprised to see a ring around Yixing’s finger and a tall blond shadow with him in Lu Han and Minseok’s wedding.

Yifan’s presence in Yixing’s life is starting to prove to be a good addition.

Once Yixing got back to the office, he receives word that they got the sponsorship that they’ve been waiting for for some time now. The elder also saved Lu Han and Minseok from having a photo-less wedding as their original photographer came down with a flu two days prior to their nuptials. And that is where everyone finds out that Yixing got too drunk in Vegas and decided to marry the tall blond with the Chinese name.

It isn’t ideal, what they have, getting married without dating first or getting to know each other in depth. But as Yixing follows his husband walk around and snap pictures of a love-struck Lu Han and an always embarrassed Minseok, he thinks a whole lifetime of being with Yifan, showered by the elder’s affection and his adorable gummy smiles, makes up for it. They can take their time in knowing what each other’s pet peeves are or what kind of food makes them happier than ice cream, especially now that they are stuck to each other forever, not that anyone’s complaining (maybe Lu Han because he is Yixing’s roommate until he and Minseok move to their new place). It’s wonderful, really, especially when Yixing gets to stay in his own place now that he has a husband.  _ His own place.  _ No Mom, no Dad and best of all, no Lu Han.

A deep voice startles him and pulls him away from his thoughts, “May I have this dance?” Yifan holds a hand out to him, a shy smile gracing his always confident face as he nods towards the dance floor. The elder doesn’t have his camera around him, deciding that it’s alright to have Sehun play with it while he cherishes this moment with his husband. Yixing smiles, takes Yifan’s hand and with it his heart. Each step they take towards the floor, a promise that from then on, each step they make will be done with each other, each laughter and hardship shared as they walk hand in hand to forever.


End file.
